1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lotion applicators, and, more particularly, to a single use, disposable lotion applicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals use lotions of various sorts during a typical day. These lotions include suntan lotion, moisturizing lotion and the like. Most lotions are sold in large containers, which are bulky and therefore not conveniently portable. Such containers are fine for use in the bathroom of one's home, but when lotion is needed outside the home setting, the difficulty of carrying the lotion container with one's person arises.
Smaller lotion bottles and containers are available, but these must still be carried by the individual after use. If the user has no pockets, such as when at the beach, then the remainder of the lotion bottle must be wasted, creating an expense for the user and the inconvenience of having to buy another lotion bottle.
What is needed is a single use lotion applicator that is easy to carry. Even still, many single use lotion applicators have a limited shelf life because the lotion inside the single use applicator dries out quickly, especially in direct sunlight. Such an applicator must be easy to open and easy to apply also. To further simplify carrying and usage, the applicator and lotion should be contained in a single disposable package.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe pre-moistened disposable wet wipes. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,081, issued in the name of Richards et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,230, issued in the name of Fisher et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,636, issued in the name of Fisher et. al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,417, issued in the name of Koltisko.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,760, issued in the name of Roe discloses a disposable diaper pre-moistened in lotion.
Several patents describe a disposable lotion-applicating cosmetic glove. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,445, issued in the name of Stager, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,330, issued in the name of Stager and U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,554, issued in the name of Stager.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,824, issued in the name of Clement, Jr. discloses an applicator having insertable sponge cartridges.
However, these devices fail to address the fact that lotion, when exposed to direct or indirect sunlight or excessive heat, will harden and dry out, becoming useless to the user.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.